Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor
by Darkwater1
Summary: The Dursleys, tired of 15 years of Harry, chain him up in the cupboard under the stairs. Luckily he's rescued, but only just in time.....Just R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

Harry potter and the heir of Gryffindor  
  
Harry woke with a start; he was on the garden bench. He looked around him, to the left off him was the perfectly pruned bush. To the right of him was the Dursley's house the upstairs light was on. All the down stairs lights were off so he would have to gamble it and knock on the front door. He went round the side of the house and saw his trunk was out side along with his bed, desk, wardrobe and shelves. The door was open Harry walked in it sounded empty then he heard uncle Vernon yelling about the carpet not coming up.  
  
"Erm what are you doing?" Harry said whilst standing down the bottom of the stairs  
"Moving house." Dudley said with a tub of ice cream in his hands leaning against the wall outside the kitchen.  
"So where are we going." Harry said to Dudley with a slight fear that Dumbledore might not know where he was living.  
"Your not coming with us." Dudley said with a sneer on his face. Harry would have loved to see the look on Malfoy's face if he could see Harry right now.  
"So where will I go then." Harry said feeling more fear than ever, hoping Dudley was joking.  
"In here," Said Uncle Vernon, shoving Harry into the cupboard under the stairs. The cupboard was dark, and Uncle Vernon reached in and unscrewed the light bulb. "We don't want you wasting electricity, do we?" Harry opened his mouth in disbelief. Was his family really doing this to him? His family! Why did he think that, it was not as if they cared. Were they just going to leave him? In the cupboard under the stairs? Uncle Vernon had lost the plot! He thrust his purple face at Harry until Harry could see every hair in his uncle's moustache. There was a clinking of metal and from nowhere the purple faced man pulled a pair of handcuffs.  
"Uncle Vernon?" said Harry fearfully. Uncle Vernon's hand shot out and grabbed Harry's wrist. Uncle Vernon's nails dug painfully in his wrist, and Harry tried to pull away. The handcuff clipped onto Harry's wrist, pinching the skin of his wrist. Click went the handcuffs. Uncle Vernon dragged Harry by the chain, leading him as if he were a dog. He snapped the other end of the handcuff with relish onto the pipe at the back of the cupboard. "U- uncle Vernon?" Harry had a pleading look in his eyes. "Please..."  
  
"Shut up, boy. I don't care what you think. Why should I?" His Uncle sprayed spit in Harry's face. Uncle Vernon tore Harry's glasses from Harry's face. He popped the lenses out of the cheap frames and crushed them underfoot with two swift movements.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, please let me go! I'll be normal, I won't... I... um, please?"  
  
"Pleading won't work, you know. You have given me fourteen years oh hell, and you deserve everything that I give to you!"  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked weakly, watching his Uncle leave him in the dark. "Help!" he shouted, but nobody heard. "Please!" The two locks slid across the outside of the door.  
  
"What shall we do with his bird?" asked Dudley.  
  
"We don't have time for this!" Shouted Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Let the damn thing outside!" Shrieked Aunt Petunia "He shouldn't keep it in a cage anyway. Let it go!" Hedwig shrieked and then Harry couldn't hear her anymore. He tugged hopelessly at the handcuffs. Without his wand he didn't have a hope. He could hardly see anyway, what hope did he have? Who could find him? 


	2. b

As Harry sat there in the darkness of the cupboard and heard the voices fade away, the car engine start up and reverse out of the drive. Where they really doing this to him? His family well if he could really call them family. After all they had left him in the cupboard under the stairs, his old room. He had spent Ten years in this room and now he was going to die in here. He heard cars drive up and down the street and he expected the Dursleys to come back at any moment and let him out. This could be their idea of a sick joke. He started shouting. His voice and throat started to hurt so he gave up and started thinking that he could meet up with his parents in heaven. If there was a heaven. He leant his head on the wall and tried to sleep.  
He woke the next morning with a start he could here a tapping on the window of the toilet in the next room.  
  
"Help" he tried to shout but he couldn't shout loud enough for them to hear him. He gave up knowing that the room he had grown up in was going to be his grave. Slowly he began to cry. He would never see Ginny, he had a dream. He sat there for a whole day or he thought it was so dark he couldn't see his watch. He soon fell asleep. That night Harry dream of His parents, He got an image of some one in a black cloak turn their wand on his mother and a flash of green light she was gone. Harry woke suddenly. Someone was knocking at the door. Help Harry thought could the police have been informed by the next door neighbours.  
  
Outside Mr Tinkle the milkman was knocking on the door.  
  
" No point in knocking they left two days ago." It was Mrs Higgins, Aunt Petunia best friend. She was also long necked like Petunia, which came in very useful for craning her neck over the neighbour's fences.  
  
"They owe me money." Mr Tinkle said  
  
"Here have your money" Mrs Higgins snapped thrusting a 5 pound note in to Mr Tinkles hand.  
  
"Well I'll be seeing you soon then Mrs Higgins." Mr Tinkle replied and he hopped in to his cart and trundled off down the road.  
  
Harry heard the knocking stop and knew at once that his only chance of surviving was to use magic but his wand was in his trunk and that was in the hallway. A door and handcuffs were stopping him from getting to it. He started talking to himself. He knew this was the first sign of madness.  
  
" I'll escape." He muttered to himself " I'll be free soon." Then he started laughing very loudly. He knew he was going insane but he couldn't stop himself laughing he soon had laughed so much that he was tired so he leant on the wall and hoped he wouldn't get up in the morning.  
  
" Good night." Harry yelled and once again started laughing until he fell asleep. He pulled and pulled at the handcuffs but they were too tight so he stopped. About an hour later Harry heard a very familiar voice.  
  
" Hurry up dad Harry could be dead and you can't use a simple spell to undo the door."  
  
" Yes well um I can't remember it."  
  
" It's Alohamora" Ron said "honestly do you know nothing."  
  
" Alohamora." Mr Weasley said and the door swung open.  
  
"Harry, harry are you here." Ron said throwing boxes out of the cupboard but there was no reply then Harry started sing baa baa black sheep.  
  
"He's alive dad undo the lock lets get him home." Arthur Weasley undone the lock and lifted Harry out of the cupboard. Harry was completely insane and was barking like a loony in a circus. Arthur took him outside to the ministry of magic cars that was waiting for them outside. 


End file.
